Summer in Atlanta
by central-gurl101
Summary: Ryan and sharpay have sisters in atlants what would happen if they spent the whole summer together with the whole high school musical gang..hmm drama!
1. Chapter 1

Hello every body! This is my first fan fic for high school musical and yea heres the summary

Summary: Troy and the gang are all in Atlanta for summer vacation, but ryan and sharpay arnt there to enjoy they're there to visit their sisters Tina and Samantha who are also twins and schooling in Atlanta. Troy and Gabi are happily happy. Chad and Taylor have and on agen off again relationship. Think this will be a summer to remember? Find out.

A/N Ryan plays the protective big brother role.

Chapter one

Sharpays Pov

So today is the last day of school and also our parents told us to go visit our sisters in Atlanta and they payed for everything for all our friends.Its freaky sometimes but I think i'll recover. My sisters are twins too how lucky my parents had 2 set of twins eh? Amber and Samantha are their names . I heard they act sing dance you name it. They're like perfect little children. Me and Ryan never knew them that well cause they got sent to Atlanta when they could walk and talk so here we are on a plane over the atlantic and landing soon.

"Ryan wake up we're here!" I Yelled in my brothers ear.

"here where?" he said looking up.

"in Atlanta you doofus" Troy said.

"ohh! yea okay lets go" Ryan said.

We got off the plane and were greeted by 4 kids. two girls two boys.

(Normal Pov)

"Hey Sharpay long time no see eh?" a girl that was brunette said.

"Samantha? when did you become brunette?" Sharpay asked.

"Since i desided to i like it better" Samantha said.

"I like it! it suits you wayy better" Sharpay said.

"Yea it does" Ryan said.

"RYAN! yay! you dressed the way we dressed you like 5 years ago" Amber said,

"No wonder you dress so girly ryan you have 3 sisters" Chad said.

"Everyone laughed.

"Okay introductions are in order" Sharpay said.

"Guys these are my sisters Samantha and Amber " Ryan said.

"Sammy Am-b this is Troy his Gf Gabriella Chad and Taylor" Sharpay said.3

"Hey these are our Boyfriends Bryan and Kevin" Amber said.

"Hey Sammy Which ones yours?" sharpay asked.

"Bryan" She said.

"He's hot" Sharpay said. "they brothers?"

"Yea, Course! and pleaaaaaaseeee try to contain ryan PLEASE!"

"can't make any promises"

"Jerkus" muttered Amber.

"Sooo...WELCOME TO THE WONDERFUL ATLANTA" sammy said.

"mom and dad bought us a HUGE land and we extended it so everyone can have their own rooms and Ryan no u can't watch us and our boyfriends for goodness sakes we're 16!!!" Amber said

"16 going on 30" ryan mumbled.

"SHARYPAY HE CALLED US OLD!!" Sammy said.

"RYAN you know your not supposed to do that!"Sharpay exclaimed smacking him up side his head.

"this is going to be one looonnnggg summer" ryan muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan:Hey why havent u updated in a while.

Me:Its called school and bad grades girly boy and i'm trying out for the lead in my class play and i am the most talented actor in class

Troy:You suck at sports tho

Me:Throws basketball at troys head and knckes him out

Chad: okay on with the show

"

Last time on a summer to remember:

"mom and dad bought us a HUGE land and we extended it so everyone can have their own rooms and Ryan no u can't watch us and our boyfriends for goodness sakes we're 16!!!" Amber said

"16 going on 30" ryan mumbled.

"SHARYPAY HE CALLED US OLD!!" Sammy said.

"RYAN you know your not supposed to do that!"Sharpay exclaimed smacking him up side his head.

"this is going to be one looonnnggg summer" ryan muttered.

* * *

The kids arrived at a big mansion and the gang gasped with their eyes wide. 

"Dude this is your house?" Chad asked.

"It's not dude and dur!" Amber said.

"Recording Studio, Pool with 10 different water slides, tennis court,18 rooms 15 bathrooms, 2 huge ball rooms per moms request,A kitchen that has almost anything, a skate board park, basketball court, soccer field, work out gym, track field and last but not least...Giant jacuzzi and Hot tub" Samantha said all in one breath.(A/N thats my dream house)

"SHWEET!!" They all said doing the happy dance.

"Cough cough, also, Sharpay, could you tell us how you like the song me and Amby wrote?" Samantha asked.

"Sure, Lets go to the recording studio" Sharpay said and the gang went to do their own things.

* * *

Amber, Samantha,Ryan and Sharpay went into the recording studio. 

"Okay lets hear it" Sharpay said.

Samantha and Amber had their head phones on and started singing.

**_Amber _Samantha **Both 

Well hey  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away

ChorusVerse 2 Pre-chorus 2 

**The day you went away  
**_The day you went away_

_Did I lose my love to someone better  
And does she love you like I do  
I do, you know I really really do_

Well hey  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away

Bridge  
Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone  
How could I carry on  
The day you went away  
Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away  
  
The day you went away  
The day you went away

After the song Sharpay was clapping happily

"THAT WAZ LIKE SO AMAZING!" Sharpay cried.

Ry an walked into the room and ask "Whats amazing?"

"Our sisters are so talented...THEY TAKE UP AFTER US! by the way...who was the song for?" Sharpay asked.

"not one in particular" Amber said

"Surrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeee" Ryan said.

"Since when did u get here?" Samantha asked.

"I just walked in sis" Ryan said.

"What ever" The twins said.

A/N REALLLY REALLY LONG since i updated. I signed up for summer school and stuff soo yea... SORRY!!! lol umm yea... barley have time anymore

* * *


End file.
